Vacuum cleaners can include an agitator for agitating debris on a surface to be cleaned so that the debris is more easily ingested into the vacuum cleaner. In some cases, the agitator comprises a brushroll that rotates within a base or floor nozzle. Such brushrolls can be rotatably driven by a motor, a turbine fan or a mechanical gear train, for example. Brushrolls typically have a generally cylindrical dowel with multiple bristle tufts extending radially from the dowel. In operation, debris on a surface to be cleaned is swept up by the brushroll; in some cases, elongated debris such as hair may become wrapped around the brushroll and must be removed by a user by manually pulling or cutting the hair off the brushroll.